


For old times' sake.

by Luciferthoughts



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferthoughts/pseuds/Luciferthoughts
Summary: "I just want to say.... Great last case. Great partnership."And that was it. The last time she saw Lucifer Morningstar.***Or what might have happend if the shooting had never occurred and that handshake in 4x05 was indeed goodbye.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 28
Kudos: 175





	For old times' sake.

"I just want to say.... Great last case. Great partnership."

And that was it. The last time she saw Lucifer Morningstar.

She desperately wanted to say something, anything, the words _please stay_ were lingering on the tip of her tongue, but she stayed silent and watched him leave instead.

It wasn’t fair to him. She was the one wo messed up and if he felt he no longer wanted to work together than she wouldn’t force it onto him. Free will is his thing after all.

That didn’t make it easier though, it was crucial, watching him leave not knowing if or when she’ll ever see him again. She wanted him in her life but unfortunately it was no longer up to her. She had her chance, and she blew it.

That was almost 4 years ago.

***

The first year was the hardest. Especially the first months. She was so accustomed to having Lucifer in her life that it took a long time to find her own rhythm again.

She thought about him a lot, he was always lingering in the back of her mind. Especially when she was working a case. She was offered a new partner but decided to work by herself for a while. In some way Lucifer was always there. He was kind of like a phantom limb, never actually there but her mind could still feel his presence. She’s gotten to know him quite well over the years, so she could perfectly imagine his reaction in different scenario’s. It often made her laugh just thinking about what Lucifer might’ve said, but after every smile hid some pain as well. There was this massive void in her that nothing or nobody seemed to be able to fill again.

Ella and Trixie didn’t really help her moving on. Luckily, they stopped asking her about him after some time, but the first weeks were hard to get through. 

Ella kept pushing her to contact him, _‘it’s you and Lucifer for god’s sake, you always find your way back to each other’_ , she remembers her saying. But it wasn’t that easy. She wanted nothing more than to just text him and ask to meet up. But every time she thought of doing so her mind kept reminding her of all the reasons why she shouldn’t.

_What if he doesn’t want to see me?_

_And he has Eve now._

_I’m sure he’s moved on by now._

_He said it would be better for him, and for everyone._

_What even would we do?_

_What even would I say?_

_…._

So instead, she just didn’t, and Ella stopped mentioning it.

Trixie on the other hand, was a bit harder to cease. At first, she was just asking where he was and if he was ok. But each time Chloe would tell her that she didn’t know, the conversation got a bit more intense.

_What do you mean you don’t know?_

_You still haven’t talked to him?_

_Why not?_

_Are you guys fighting?_

_Don’t you miss him?_

_I miss him._

_Maze says he’s ok._

_Did you know he has a girlfriend?_

_I think you should talk to him._

_…._

The list could go on for a while.

Chloe tried her best to avoid the subject of lucifer, but every now and then she just had toughen up and get through it.

It was the same thing with her girls tribe. Most of them were still in contact with Lucifer but they tried to avoid the subject when in group as much as possible. They even stayed away from LUX for her sake but every now and then his name would come up and her focus would immediately be on the subject. It was nice hearing about him, it was the only way she had any clue on what was going on in his life, even if she no longer was a part of it. It was a relieve knowing he was doing ok.

The year went by pretty quickly, she mainly focused on herself, work and Trixie so she wouldn’t have too much time to dwell on the past.

She hadn’t seen Lucifer except for that one time she spotted him in a coffee bar a couple months after their fallout. She froze for a second, nerves immediately rising as she hadn’t expected to see him. But she couldn’t deny it was him, she could recognise him from miles away. And if that wasn’t enough, the many glances directed at him gave him away pretty easily. She was just bundling up the nerve to say hi to him and thinking about what she could say as she saw a woman clinging to his side. _Eve._ He smiled at her, and he looked so happy. She didn’t want to bother them or dredge up unpleasant feelings so decided it best she go away. _At least he’s happy._

She did hear from him once. On her birthday. It was nothing special, just a _‘Happy Birthday, Detective_ ’ via text, she’s gotten many of those, even from people she doesn’t really know, but this one was different. Just the fact that Lucifer remembered her birthday and congratulated her despite their differences, meant everything to her. She responded with a simple _‘Thank you, Lucifer.’_ And every once in a while, she would look back at the text exchange and just stare at her screen. It was the only conversation they had in months, so it filled her heart with warmth just looking at it.

As for the rest of her year, it was ok. Or at least that’s what she told herself. It was definitely one of the worst years of her life, but she’ll be ok. She just has to get through it. _At least Lucifer is happier, that’s what truly matters._

****

Lucifer's first year went by pretty quickly as well. He had Eve to keep him busy and occupied, in literally every way possible. The woman was open for _anything_. His days were no longer filled with burned coffee, body odor & death body’s but were replaced with endless parties, orgies & all the booze and drugs one can imagine. In theory, he was living the perfect life. But he too had this void in him. He didn’t really admit to himself because if he thought about it, he knew exactly what - or more a who - previously filled that void.

He couldn’t help himself but think about her from time to time. More like all the time, but that doesn’t mean anything. He was with Eve, and he was happy. He really was. Eve might not drive him mad all the time, or was the one constantly on his mind, or made his stomach flip when she smiled at him, but she accepted him for who he was and what more could he ask?

So, he stayed with her, he enjoyed the affection and admiration she had for him even if he knew deep down that it was wrong.

On the quieter nights, when he was alone in his penthouse, he often reminisced on his time with the detective. He missed her, he missed how they used to be. He wished he could work cases again because apart from working with the detective, he also really enjoyed the work.

He often thought about reaching out to her but never did. What good would it do? She couldn’t accept him for who he was so it would only make it harder for him to move on.

Of course, he still wondered about her wellbeing. She might not be a part of his life anymore but that doesn’t mean he didn’t care about her anymore. So, every now and then he’d ask the good doctor, or Maze, or Ella, or anybody who might be able to answer, about how she was doing. Casually of course, just a slip in between sentences or when her name came up, don’t want them thinking he still cared.

On her birthday he did reach out. He was dwelling on what to do the whole week. He knew her birthday was coming up, of course he knew, how could he forget? So, he was thinking about the right move for days. It’s been 9 months since they saw each other, should he send her a text? Or call her? Or would that be too weird? Or should he say nothing at all? Isn’t that rude? Maybe a gift is in order? But what would he give then? She only wore his last gift for a couple of months so maybe he’s not the best gift giver. Surely a text would be just fine. Nothing special, just an ex-colleague congratulating another for one’s birthday. 

And so, he did.

_L: ‘Happy Birthday, Detective’_

From the moment he pressed send, a wave of stress hit him. He doesn’t know why, he’s pretty sure he’s just one of the many texts she’s getting today but it’s the lack in contact over the past few months that does it for him. Just the thought that she might see his name appear on her phone, that she might think about him, was doing somethings to his insides.

C: ‘ _Thank you, Lucifer’_

And that was all he needed for his day to be made. Just hearing from her, in any circumstance, was a blessing he didn't even know he was reaching for.

****

Chloe’s second year went a bit better. She still felt this void in her but learned to live without it, or at leats as much as possible.

She got somewhat control on her life back and could start enjoying the little things again. It wasn’t anything like the joy she felt before, but it was something.

She learned to love and accept herself more and reflected only positive on her years with Lucifer. She was grateful that she got to know him and play some part in his life. And by now, she definitely accepted him for who he truly was. She doesn’t even know why she ever doubted herself to begin with. It was so silly, reflecting back on it, she always accepted him for who he was because she _knew_ who he was, and she loved that person. It was just this concept of _the devil_ that terrified her, not Lucifer himself.

She even grew fonder of him over their time apart. Now knowing what he’s been through and how he came out of it made her proud to have once called him her partner. She often thought about reaching out, just to tell him that she _does_ accept him and is proud of him because he deserved to know. She hated that she was part of the many bruising his image had to endure over the years. But every time she tried, she just didn’t know what to say or how to start this conversation after all this time. So, ignoring it was easier. Not easy, but easier.

On her Birthday she got the same message again.

_L: ‘Happy Birthday, Detective.’_

And she replied the same.

_C: ‘Thank you, Lucifer.'_

She was wondering if she would hear from him again this year. And it really meant a lot that he still remembered. It made her _happy_. She really wanted to return the favour for his birthday, but he doesn’t really have one. He did have a birthday party a couple of years ago, but he doesn’t seem to celebrate that one anymore. A sweet birthday message would be perfect for her to reach out again, maybe ask to celebrate with a drink for old times’ sake - or something like that - but she just didn’t find the right time for it. _Maybe someday._

****

Lucifer’s second year went kind of similar to Chloe’s, that in the terms that it was also a journey of self-love.

He broke things off with Eve a couple of weeks into the new year. He didn’t like who he became when he was with her and it wasn’t fair to her, nor to him, to keep pretending. He always knew that his feelings towards her weren’t the same as hers towards him and he couldn’t live what that knowledge anymore. She deserved better.

For a couple of weeks after the break-up he went back to his previous bachelor lifestyle. Hooking up with whomever throwed him or herself at him, drinking and partying until the early hours, doing whatever whenever he liked. But it soon downed on him that that wasn’t the life he wanted anymore. He thought that maybe when he broke things off with Eve that he could go back to his previous lifestyle, but he realised that his previous lifestyle was basically the same as when he was with Eve. So why did he still feel so _Empty?_

He missed a purpose in his life. A passion, something to fight for. Previously that role had been filled by the Detective. She made him want to be a better person, she was his purpose, he wanted to fight for _her_. But now he needs to find his own purpose. Something that he could do for himself. When he thought about it, only one thing came to mind: he liked being a better version of himself. He figured that being a better person was also what made _him_ happy. And he might think of the Detective every now and then and wonder how proud she might be had she seen his improvement, but he did it for him now. He _wanted_ to be good.

He laid off the excessive partying and sex parties and focused more on what he wanted to do with his life. He still enjoyed the occasional hook up and a party every now and then of course, he still was Lucifer after all, but it wasn’t the only thing on his mind anymore. He thought about how he wanted to spend his time on earth and found that music was his answer. He spent hours and hours behind the piano and started composing his own sheets.

It was a new way of coping for him. He could lay his heart and soul into his music and no words were needed as the melodies could speak louder than words ever could. He liked it. He could express all the pent-up feelings through his songs, and it did wonders for him. 

The detective was often on his mind. After all, most of his music was based on her. But when her birthday arrived again, he decided to _really_ think about her. He came to the conclusion that he no longer was mad at her. If he thought about it, he’d forgiven her a long, long time ago. He could understand her actions better now and she didn’t go through with it in the end and that was really all that mattered. He pushed her away to soon, maybe had he given her a bit more time to adjust, things would’ve gone differently. But he’d made her decision for her and he deeply regretted it. He wondered if she still thought about him every now and then? He hoped so. Maybe if he sent her a text for her birthday, they could start talking again?

_L: ‘Happy Birthday, Detective’_

He waited eagerly for her response.

_C: ‘Thank You, Lucifer’_

It was exactly like last year; he could still see it right above the new messages because it’s the only exchange they’ve had. He thought about replying again. Maybe something along the lines of ‘any exciting plans for the day?’ He actually typed it in, it would be a good conversation starter, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. _It’s her birthday, surely, she doesn’t want to spend it texting an ex-something._ So, he let the day pass by in silence and celebrated her existence on his own. He’ll text her when the time is right. _Maybe someday._

***

In the third year Chloe tried dating again. That’s right, _tried_. Enough time had passed between whatever she had with Lucifer and she was ready to open herself up again. But that didn’t seem to be the problem. The problem was that even when she made herself vulnerable and opened up to the possibility of a relationship, every guy she went out with wasn’t able the fill her void. She tried, she really did, but it just wasn’t the same.

She needed more time. That was it. More time to accept that Lucifer wasn’t in her life anymore and that she has to move on.

By now too much time had passed to reach out again, she wasn’t even sure if he’d remember her. Well, that was a lie. She knew he’d still remember her but in what way? Her ex-partner? Her ex-colleague? An old fling? An old friend? …

She did look forward to her birthday though. It’s something she never really looked forward to, but now there was a new meaning to her day. It was the only day she’d hear from Lucifer. At least if he still remembered this year. She eagerly waited all day for a message, it was the only one she really wanted to receive. She was practically glued to her phone the whole day, so much so that even Ella had noticed _‘Gee decker, are you expecting a booty call or something? Your eyes haven’t left your phone the whole evening!’_. It was true, she couldn’t even properly focus on the conversation because Lucifer hadn’t sent her a message yet. He was pretty early on in the previous years but maybe this year he forgot? Or he just didn’t bother sending a text anymore… It was getting late now, and she was pretty sure she wasn’t going to receive anything, so settled for bed and tried hard not to think about it too much. It wasn’t a big deal. So, he hadn’t sent her a text on her birthday…nothing special. They haven’t even seen each other in two years, what should she expect? And just when she was about done convincing herself this was no biggy and she should go to sleep, her screen lighted up.

_L: ‘Pardon my tardiness Detective. Happy Birthday, hope you had a good day.’_

And if she could melt, she would’ve. Tears were forming in her eyes, happy tears. It doesn’t make any sense as to why a simple message could make her feel so much but it did. He still remembers.

_C: ‘It was a good day, but better now. Thank you, Lucifer’_

_L: ‘Glad I could be of service, just like old times ;)’_

_L: ‘Goodnight, Chloe. Sweet dreams.’_

The whole exchange started fireworks in her stomach but that right there - _Chloe_ – did something to her heart she couldn’t explain. It was almost as if the void in her was starting to fill again.

_C: ‘Goodnight, Lucifer. Sweet dreams’_

She desperately wanted the conversation to go on longer but was more than content with what she’d gotten.

The rest of the year passed by just like the others. Her on her own and with Trixie by her side. She was perfectly content that way but was desperately searching for something to fill the void. She often looked back at their latest text exchange, just reading it again and again. _She missed him._

***

In Lucifer’s third year, he learned to appreciate his friends and family more. He visited Linda and Amenadiel more often and even looked forward to seeing that little nephew of his.

He started to invest more time in Lux and in the business. Looking for more ways to expand the franchise. He wasn’t thinking about moving or anything, he just liked being more involved in the business side of things. It kept him busy. A bigger franchise would also mean that more people could work for him. He recently came in contact with a local organisation that helped people with a difficult background get back on their feet. Something in him wanted to help out and providing a place with multiple job opportunities would surely come a long way. It made him feel good, helping the less fortunate and he likes to think that the Detective would also approve.

On Chloe’s birthday he had planned to do the same thing as last year. Celebrate her existence on his own. He would send her a message around noon, just like he did the previous years and then would pour himself a nice drink and reminisce on old times. At least that was the plan. Unfortunately, a total black out in the building had needed his attention. There was a big party planned tonight, it was Friday after all, so everything needed to be fixed by the night. After what felt like an endless day of phone calls and running around, and then having to contribute to small talk with the guest who arrived early, he could finally settle down in his penthouse and do what he planned to do earlier that day. That was around 11pm and he wondered if he should still text her. _Isn’t it rude to text so late?_ But he wanted the Detective to know he remembered her birthday, so didn’t dwell on it to long.

_L: ‘Pardon my tardiness Detective. Happy Birthday, hope you had a good day.’_

_C: ‘It was a good day, but better now. Thank you, Lucifer’_

_Wow_. He hadn’t expected that response. He made her day better by texting her? That was too much information for his heart to handle. He really missed her. Maybe she missed him too? Either way, it was _really_ nice the hear from her again.

_L: ‘Glad I could be of service, just like old times ;)’_

He didn’t know if he should’ve sent that. Was it appropriate? He wasn’t sure how to act around her anymore, it had been too long. So, he quickly shot her another text.

_L: ‘Goodnight, Chloe. Sweet dreams.’_

_C: ‘Goodnight, Lucifer. Sweet dreams’_

And he did have sweet dreams, the sweetest even. It might have included a certain blonde…

****

Chloe hadn’t heard form Lucifer since her birthday, which was almost a year ago. She thought that something had changed that night but apparently it hadn’t. The day after her birthday she waited to see if he would send something again. But he didn’t. She knew that there were two players in this game, one of them being herself and she could perfectly be the one to text first, he started the day before so it would only be fair... And she desperately wanted to. But just like her previous attempts, she couldn’t. Her anxiety got the best of her again. Sometimes it’s just easier to ignore something than deal with it, even if it might be in your best interests.

That brings us to now. The first time in over 3 years she is face to face with Lucifer again.

She’s not sure how it happened, it all went so quickly, and to be frank she’s still a bit in shock to see him in front of her.

Out of all the places she thought of running into him, a Walmart was definitely not one of them. She was just wandering the rayons, doing some groceries and out of the blue, she hears a soft and unsure “Detective?” coming from behind her. Her heart stopped for a second, she knew who it was immediately. _Lucifer_. If the voice on its own wasn’t enough to tell, which it was, then the choice of grammar would’ve done it.

She took a second to breath and calm down the nerves that immediately crashed to her core when she heard her nickname again. She slowly turned around, preparing herself for whatever is to come next.

A barely audible “Lucifer” left her throat.

He smiled at her softly and she’s missed that smile so much.

“What… what are you doing here?” Out of all the things she could’ve said, _how are you, I missed you, I’m sorry_ … this is what came out of her mouth? _Good one Decker_.

“Oh…well, I thought that rather obvious, I’m doing groceries” He said simply, followed by a classic Lucifer smile.

“Ah yes... of course… It’s just, it’s just… I hadn’t expected to see you here that’s all, you’ve caught me a bit of guard” The nerves were slightly going away, but she was still very much in shock that she was _actually_ talking to him again.

A hurt look briefly captured his face, almost too quick to be noticed, but she did.

“My apologies Detective, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll be on my way then.” He said with a soft smile and a nod. And then he was already starting to turn around to make his way out.

_This is not going well at all_ , she thinks. 2 minutes in and she’d already said all the wrong things and hurt him again.

“No... No Lucifer, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s really nice to see you… I’ve… I’ve missed you” She told him sincerely.

That seemed to get his attention.

She couldn’t really read the look on his face. He looked confused, and happy? Or was she imagining stuff? She quickly said something else, to avoid any potential awkwardness.

“Since when do you do your own groceries?”

“Oh… well, I’ve had a bit more time on my hands over the last couple of years so I figured ‘Might as well do it myself’… I quite enjoy it actually”

She knew exactly what he was referring to with his ‘more time on my hands’. He wasn’t working for the LAPD anymore, so it makes prefect sense he wanted to occupy himself with other activities. She couldn’t help but feel bad for him. It was her fault after all, that he felt the need to leave.

Lucifer noted her mood change at his confession so felt he needed to cheer her up again.

“I did too you know” He told her with the sweetest look on his face.

“Hmm?”

“Miss you” It wasn’t even hard for him to admit. “A lot, actually.”

She sighed out of happiness and relieve. _He missed her too_.

She smiled at him fondly with some waterworks forming in her eyes.

“Detective, would you care to join me for a cup of coffee? Just to catch up, for old times’ sake?” A splash of hope in his expression.

“I would like that very much”

****

It was great catching up with Lucifer and the conversation went _so_ smoothly. It was like riding a bike for the first time in years, your memory does it for you. They talked for hours and hours, catching each other up on their lives and just enjoying each other's company again. They hadn’t even noticed that every table was empty around them and that the owner was ready to close. It was only after he kindly asked them to leave that their little bubble popped. They quickly grabbed their stuff and went outside in a hurry.

Once outside the awkwardness started to build. They just stood in front of her car, standing face to face but looking anywhere else than at each other. Do they just go their separate ways again? Can she give him a hug at least? She didn’t want to leave him again, but even if they did go their own ways, there was one thing that she needed to get off her chest first. 

“I’m sorry, Lucifer” She sighed. “For everything. I don’t know why I said I wasn’t sure If I could accept you back then. I could, of course I could. I was so crazy about you, and _that’s_ what truly terrified me.” She searched his gaze and continued when she found it. “So, I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve to suffer for my lack of emotional stability” The tears were forming in her eyes again and she sighed again. “I _really_ missed you, _a lot_.”

“No apologies necessary, Detective. I’ve had some time to think about it as well and I’m certainly not innocent in this matter. I was impatient, I should’ve given you more space & time instead of demanding an answer right away. That wasn’t fair to you either.” He wasn’t sure if he could approach her or not but decided it was worth the risk as she still had water forming in her eyes. He slowly stepped towards her, giving her enough time to back out if she wanted to. When she didn’t, he folded his arms around her and welcomed her in a warm embrace.

Chloe was startled for a second, _Lucifer was hugging her. Lucifer initiated a hug._

She couldn’t wrap her head around it but accepted it gratefully. She closed her arms around him and held onto to him very tightly. She buried her nose in his chest and let his scent fully capture her, softly sobbing from all the relieve and pure _happiness_ she felt.

Lucifer laid his head on hers and softly caressed her hair. “It seems we both made mistakes and punished ourselves far too long for it” He said softly, and Chloe nodded against his chest.

When they broke apart after a couple minutes, the awkwardness was rising again as both didn’t want to say goodbye but couldn’t linger in an empty parking forever. 

Lucifer was the first to break the silence.

“Detective, forgive me if this is to forward of me but If I remember correctly, your birthday is coming up next week…”

It wasn’t really a question, but she nodded anyway.

“Do you have any plans?”

“Nope” She said a bit too fast, too eager to hear what he had to say.

“Would you… maybe… want to go to dinner with me?”

“Yes” She told him fair and square.

Lucifer couldn’t hide the happiness on his face. He gave her a radiant smile, the one who made his eyes light up. And she’d missed it so much.

“Wonderful. I’ll… I’ll see you then I guess?”

She smiled and nodded again before turning to her car.

When she was about to step in, she looked at him one last time to smile.

“Goodnight Lucifer, see you soon.”

“Goodnight Detective, I’ll text you the details”

****

When Chloe got home she already had received a message from Lucifer and she couldn’t help but smile.

_L: “Hope you got home safe. Thank you for the lovely day, Detective.”_

_C: “Home safe. Thank you, it was the best day I’ve had in years.”_

And thus, began their endless text chain.

They talked for hours and hours, about anything and everything. It felt as the last couple of years hadn’t happened and they were just back to being Chloe and Lucifer again. Him making countless innuendos, and she rolling her eyes through the screen.

Tomorrow was her birthday so she would _finally_ see him again. After their last few days of just texting, she knew her feeling for him hadn’t gone away. In fact, she thinks they’ve even grown stronger. She was pretty sure Lucifer felt the same, but she’d know for sure when she sees him tomorrow.

_C: ‘So, for tomorrow, let’s just do dinner at your penthouse. Will be nice to see the place again. I’ll come around 8, sound good?’_

She didn’t want a fancy dinner being surrounded by strangers. No, she wanted a cosy night with Lucifer alone.

_L: ‘Sounds perfect, Detective. See you tomorrow.’_

****

It was exactly 7.59 when she stepped into the elevator she was o so familiar with.

When the doors opened, she saw a cosy little table, nicely decorated on the balcony. And her stomach flipped with anticipation.

Her eyes were searching for a tall, dark haired guy, most likely rocking a suit. Just before she was about to yell his name, his figure appeared from behind his bedroom walls.

“Ah, right on time Detective” He was approaching her “and may I say, you look positively ravishing tonight” He said while eyeing her from head to toe.

When he came to a halt before her, he gently gestured for her to give him her Jacket.

While Lucifer put away her jacket she stepped more inside and went to stand beside the piano, just admiring everything in sight. It had been a long time since she’d been there.

When Lucifer came back, he stood behind her with a single red rose in his hand. He coughed twice for her to turn around.

“Happy Birthday, Detective”

And it was then that she could see it in his eyes. What she thought before was verified, he _did_ feel the same as she did. He was looking at her so fondly, _lovingly_ , with his rose in his hand, fully dressed up in a tuxedo. And she almost bursted with love. That’s right, she loved him. _God,_ she loved him.

“Thank you, Lucifer” She said as she accepted the rose.

“I’ve made fr-

And before she really knew it, she found her lips on his. It was a strong kiss, she basically just threw herself on him, holding his face steady between her hands. She just couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Detective, I.. wha-" He tried to form words while not totally breaking away from the kiss. Because he wanted it. _Dad_ he wanted it, he just didn't understand. 

“Shut up Lucifer, we’ve waisted so much time already” She whispered against his lips. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that” He said as he returned the kiss.

The kiss grew more passionate by the minute. Both just starving for the others touch.

It didn’t take very long for Chloe to find her hands unbuttoning his shirt.

“My my Detective, if a simple rose can make you react this way, I’m _dying_ to know what you’ll do when you get your real present” he said with a naughty smirk.

And that deserved a classic Detective eye roll.

_See?_ just like old times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. 🧡


End file.
